Innoncent!
by UAndAe27
Summary: Penjualan namja-namja yang cantik, manis serta sexy untuk menjadi maid pribadi, tetapi jangan tertipu dengan wajah-wajah innocent mereka karena dapat menjadi sangat "nakal" jika diminta. [bad summarry/ CRACK COUPLE] [LuMin, SeKai, KrAy, SuDo, ChanChen, TaoBaek]
1. Chapter 1

Innoncent?!

Author : Kim_YunAe / UAndAe27

Main Cast:

Luhan x Xiumin

Kris x Lay

Suho x D.O

Tao x BaekHyun

ChanYeol x Chen

Sehun x Kai

Warning : typo bertebaran, cerita enggak nyambung, NC kurang hot (?) dll.

Summary : Penjualan namja-namja yang cantik, manis serta sexy untuk menjadi maid pribadi, tetapi jangan tertipu dengan wajah-wajah innocent mereka karena dapat menjadi sangat "nakal" jika diminta.

.

.

.

Daftar namja-namja yang dijual :

Xiumin : "sexy baozi" ini memiliki tubuh mungil, pipi chubby dan pantat yang sexy. Orang yang pintar mengubah-ubah expresinya dan memiliki hobby menggigit bibir bawahnya seakan menggoda siapapun untuk membelinya dengan harga yang enggak biasa.

Lay : "real innocent guy" itulah sebutan untuknya, karena dia memiliki wajah yang sangat polos tetapi sifatnya perlu dipertanyakan. Banyak orang rela menjual apapun demi mendapatkannya.

Baekhyun : "perfect guy" itulah kata-kata yang sering Baekhyun dapat karena kesempurnaan yang dia miliki. Walaupun banyak namja yang ingin membelinya dengan harga yang nominalnya tidak dapat dibilang sedikit, tetapi dia sangat memilih-milih orang untuk menjadi majikannya.

Chen : "sigh of heaven" yang dia miliki sangat membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti ingin segera menerkamnya. Bibirnya yang menggoda pun membuat para namja berjiwa seme ingin membelinya walaupun hanya merogoh uang cukup dalam.

D.O : dari semua namja yang dijual dialah namja yang paling misterius sehingga dia mendapatkan julukan "mistery guy", menutup profile tentang dirinya dan apa kelebihan-kelebihan yang miliki. Walaupun begitu banyak namja yang penasaran dan berusaha mendapatkannya walaupun harga yang dimiliki D.O sangat fantastic.

Kai : namja yang memiliki sebutan "hot and sexy guy" ini memiliki kulit yang exotic yang mampu membuat siapapun lupa diri dan bibir tebalnya membuat siapapun ingin melumatnya. Kesexyan yang dia miliki hampir sama dengan Xiumin tetapi lebih tinggi Kai dalam postur tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Calon pembelinya :

Luhan : seorang model terkenal di Asia yang sangat sukses, tidak sengaja melihat sang manager membuka sebuah situs yang menjual namja-namja cantik dan sexy. Matanya langsung terjutu kepada namja yang mirip dengan Sohee Wonder Girl yang menjadi idolanya, dia pun berusaha mendapatkan namja itu dengan cara apapun. Uname : Deer_Xi

Kris : seorang eksekutif muda yang sukses, dia dicap oleh namja incarannya 'pervect dragon' karena kata-katanya yang frontal dalam meminta foto-foto namja incarannya itu. Uname : Wu_YDragon

Suho : seorang perancang program, game dan juga hacker terkenal ini sangat tertarik dengan kepada namja yang misterius yang dijual oleh salah satu webside. Uname : hacker_Angel

Chanyeol : sepupu Kris yang juga frontal dalam berkata-kata tetapi lebih parah Chanyeol, namja incarannya memasang harga yang tidak dapat ditolenransi sedikitpun tetapi dia tetap tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan namja incarannya itu. Uname : Dobi_Park

Tao : seorang atlet dan sekaligus model ini teman satu kerja Luhan yang polos dan sopan, tetapi dia dijerumuskan oleh Luhan untuk membuka webside tentang penjualan namja-namja cantik dan sexy. Dia berusaha memikat dengan caranya sendiri tanpa harus membayar lebih. Uname : PandaZi_Huang

Sehun : penerus tunggal perusahaan entertain yang menaungi banyak artis-artis berbakat dan juga terkenal. Tertarik kepada namja yang berkulit exotic di webside yang menjual namja-namja cantik dan sexy. Dengan cara mudah dia dapat mendapatkannya walapun itu terbilang licik. Uname : Evil_OhHansome

.

.

.

.

"kau jangan main-main tuan…"

.

.

.

"emp… apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

.

.

.

.

"sssshh Jangan tuan ahhh a-aku mohon mmmp"

.

.

.

"menikahlah denganku"

.

.

.

"selamanya aku akan menjagamu dan aegya ku chagi…"


	2. Chapter 2

Innoncent?!

Author : Kim_YunAe / UAndAe27

Main Cast:

Luhan x Xiumin

Kris x Lay

Suho x D.O

Tao x BaekHyun

ChanYeol x Chen

Sehun x Kai

Warning : typo bertebaran, cerita enggak nyambung, NC kurang hot (?) dll.

Summary : Penjualan namja-namja yang cantik, manis serta sexy untuk menjadi maid pribadi, tetapi jangan tertipu dengan wajah-wajah innocent mereka karena dapat menjadi sangat "nakal" jika diminta.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan sedang terpaku dengan layar notebooknya namja itu bukan sedang membuka akun social media ataupun tentang dunia yang dia geluti tetapi dia sedang membuka sebuah webside, webside yang tidak sengaja dia lihat dari sang menager.

Uname : Deer_Xi

Password : **********

Namja itupun meng-klik 'join', dan muncul beberapa foto namja cantik, manis dan sexy dengan baju maid. Diapun mencari foto namja incarannya.

'dimana kau sohee twin?' batin namja itu.

Setelah mencari baik-baik.

"BINGO…" kata namja itu.

Namja itupun mengklik foto namja yang mirip dengan Sohee Wonder Girl itu dan melihat profile diri namja itu.

Real name : Kim Min Seok

Nick name : Xiumin

Date of Birth : March 26, 1990

Specialties :

Cleaning Room

Cooking

Aegyo

Bite under lip

Innocent face

'menarik' pikir namja tampan itu.

Mata namja itupun menjurus ke harga namja itu.

'harganya juga menarik' pikir namja itu lagi.

Namja itupun tertuju lagi ke sebuah tombol 'Private Massage with me'.

Akhirnya namja itu meng-klik tombol itu dan muncul sebuah akses untuk mengirim pesan, setelah mengetik pesan untuk sang tambatan hati namja itupun mengeluarkan senyum mesumnya.

Disisi lain namja-namja cantik, manis dan sexy sedang berkumpul, mereka mengobrol asik tanpa memedulikan keadaan sekitar.

TRING…

Suara pesan masuk terdengar di salah satu laptop berwarna putih, sepontan semua namja yang berada disitu menoleh.

"hyung ada pesan…" seru namja yang memiliki kulit tan sambil melompati sofa dan duduk di antara namja bereyeliner dan namja berpipi chubby.

"mwo ?! pesan untuk Xiumin hyung.." seru namja yang memiliki suara paling melengking.

"coba kau buka hyung!" saran namja bermata bulat.

"ne sebentar…." Sahut namja berpipi chubby itu sambil membuka wabside tempat dia menawarkan diri untuk di jadikan maid pribadi.

To : Xiu_Pao

From : Deer_Xi

_Annyeong cantik, kau tau? Kau sangat menarik tetapi sayang harga yang kau tawarkan kurang tinggi untuk namja yang memiliki banyak nilai plus sepertimu. Aku akan membelimu melebihi harga yang kau tawarkan, bagaimana? Kau mau? Aku tunggu balasmu cantik ;). Dan kau tau Minseokkie kau mirip dengan Sohee Wonder Girl hahaha…. XD apa jangan-jangan kau cloningannya ne? bahkan aku pikir pertama kali kau adalah yeoja. Karena sudah malam tidurlah nae Minseokkie ;) ku tunggu balasanmu chagia, apa mau aku tiduri hm? Agar mimpimu semakin indah. Jaljayo Minseokkie…. :*_

Setelah membawa pesan dari seorang pembeli, namja berpipi chubby yang bermana Xiumin itupun hanya dapat mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"W.O.W…" kata namja berkulit tan.

"dia frontal sekali…" lanjut namja bereyeliner.

"masih standar frontal" sahut namja yang memiliki paras khas china.

"maksudmu ge?" tanya namja bermata bulat.

"mau aku kasih tau yang lebih frontal?" tanya namja yang berparas khas china itu.

"jangan bilang 'pervect dragon'mu itu Lay?" tanya Xiumin balik.

Namja berparas khas china itupun mengangguk dengan imutnya, dan membuka laptop berwarna hitam dengan gambar unicorn di tengahnya.

"ini dia…" kata Lay sambil menunjukan pesan dari seorang pembeli.

To : Unicorn_Xing

From : Wu_YDragon

_Ni hao calon mrs. Wu ;) kau tau fotomu itu kurang hot?! Kenapa kau hanya memakai baju maid yang mini? Kenapa tidak sekalian kau memakai kemeja ku agar paha mulusmu lebih terekspor? Kau tau aku ingin membelimu, katakana berapapun harga yang kau mau akan aku beri dan jika kau menjadi maid pribadiku akan kuperlakukan layaknya seorang princess calon mrs. Wu. Kkk~ kutunggu balasanmu nae anae :* _

Sepontan semua cengo membawa pesan tersebut.

"masih kurang ge" sahut namja yang memiliki suara melengking.

"memang kau punya yang lebih frontal lagi Chen hyung?" tanya namja berkulit tan.

"tentu saja, malah siapapun bakal ingin menghajarnya jika membaca" jawab namja bernama Chen yang sedang asik membuka laptop berwarna orange miliknya.

"ini dia…." Seru Chen.

To : Duckkie_Dae

From : Dobi_Park

_Whatsupp nae sexy lips, aku tidak sabar untuk melumat bibir tipismu itu kau tau apa lagi mendengar suara desahanmu yang 'katanya' sexy itu. Aku tidak percaya dengan itu kau tau, sebelum aku mendengarkannya sendiri. Hei nae sexy lips, kau tau aku tidak akan melepaskanmu walaupun kau telah terjual aku akan mencarimu dan membunuh namja yg berani menyentuhmu. Karena kau hanya milik seorang PARK CHANYEOL bukan milik yang lain, semua tentang dirimu termasuk hole mu sayang ;) hahaha…. Ku tunggu balasanmu nae sexy sigh baby :* aku benar-benar menginginkan semua yang kau miliki sayang._

Tanpa namja bereyeliner yang tadinya minum tiba-tiba tersedak, namja bermata bulat semakin membulatkan matanya, namja berkulit tan tampak cengo, sedangkan Xiumin dan Lay hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"benar-benar hebat kau Chennie hyung" kata namja bermata bulat.

"hebat apanya? Shock iya" kata Chen sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"aish… aku tidak suka namja seperti mereka" kata namja bereyeliner.

"kenapa Baekkie hyung ? bukannya itu seru?" tanya namja berkulit tan.

"aku lebih suka dengan namja yang gentle, yang dingin dan dia harus memiliki tubuh yang atletis" jawab namja bernama Baekhyun itu sambil mengandai-andai.

"aaah… aku kau yang kau maksud Baekkie" seru Xiumin.

"nuguseo hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"huang Zi Tao kan?" tanya Xiumin balik.

"eeemp….bisa jadi" jawab Baekhyun.

"MWO?! HUANG ZI TAO….." seru namja bermata bulat dan berkulit tan.

-Baekhyun POV-

"ne Huang Zi Tao….." kataku lagi.

"yang mirip panda itu?" tanya D.O.

"ne…" jawabku.

"yang sixpack itu?" tanya Kai.

"ne…" jawabku lagi.

"yang atlet nasional itu?" tanya D.O lagi.

"ne…." jawabku mulai malas.

"yang juga model itu?" tanya Kai.

"ne…."

"yang …."

"yang ingin kubunuh itu tau siapa?" sahutku sebelum D.O menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"yang….."

"yang pasti kalian yang akan kubunuh!" sahutku lagi sebelum Kai menyelesaikan omongannya.

"aish kau mengerikan hyung" seru Kai sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"habis aku tidak percaya atlet seperti dia bisa masuk ke webside kita" terang D.O

"atlet juga manusia woi….." bela ku.

"cieee…. Yang belain" goda Chen.

"berhentilah menggodaku atau kau akan ku jadikan bebek guling Chen" kataku dengan nada dingin.

"sudah-sudah, kalian ini! Oh iya kurang 2 hari lagi waktu ditentukan siapa majikan kita atau tidak kau tahu sendirikan Heechul ahjumma seperti apa?" terang Xiumin hyung.

"ne hyung….." jawabku dan yang lainnya dengan serempak.

'sepertinya aku harus menerima tawaran atlet itu, lumayan punya majikan kayak dia fufufu~' bainku

-Baekhyun POV END-

-Kai POV-

'aish kurang 2 hari lagi, apa aku terima saja ne tawaran si setan itu?' pikirku sambil terus membaca isi pesan salah satu pembeliku.

To : DancINg_Jong

From : Evil_OhHansome

_Selamat malam cantik, aku tahu kau pasti sangat pintar menari. Aku punya tawaran khusus untukmu, aku akan membelimu dengan apapun yang kau minta. Kau ingin menjadi penari professional? Kau ingin jadi artis? Kau ingin jadi model? Atau kau ingin jadi nae anae? Akan aku kabulkan. Ku tunggu balasanmu cantik ;)_

'aish….. benar-benar membingungkan' batinku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

-Kai POV END-

-D.O POV-

'aish… dari semua namja yang ingin membeliku hanya dia yang tau data diriku lengkap masa?' batinku.

To : DO_Cooking

From : hacker_Angel

_Annyeong Do KyungSoo, maukah kau menjadi maidku? Aku akan memperlakukanmu sebaik mungkin __ dan apapun yang kau inginkan akan aku turuti baby. Saat ulang tahunmu tanggal __12 Januari nanti kau ingin minta apapun akan aku turuti ;), dan kau tahu aku sangat suka mencicipi masakan ku dengar kau sangat pintar masak. Masaklah untukku maka aku akan setia mencobanya. Dan kau tahu princess aku akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut jika kau mengenalku. Annyeong Kim KyungSoo._

'mungkin dia sajalah yang akan jadi pembeliku' pikirku.

-D.O POV END-

.

.

"apa kalian sudah menentukan pilihan kalian?" tanya Xiumin.

"sudah hyung…." Jawab mereka semua serempak.

"baiklah besok pasang tanda sold out dan siapa yang membeli kalian, arra?" terang Xiumin.

"ne hyung…." Mereka lagi.

"dan lusa kita akan diantarkan oleh Heechul ahjumma ke rumah kita masing-masing"

"MWO LUSA…?!" koor Baekhyun, Kai dan Chen.

"ne lusa" ulang Xiumin.

"sudahlah lebih baik kita istirahat sekarang…" perintah Lay.

-TBC-

Balas review :

**Guest : **aslinya enggak tau mana bedanya NC 25 or sebagainya yang ane tahu cuman NC xDD saya ini pecinta LuMin jadi maaf ya /bow/ banyak kok aslinya /suka mantengin yang NC2 soalnya/ ok deh nih udah lanjut.

**Kimayo : **ini sudah lanjutannya, tapi maaf ya kalau enggak memenuhi syarat /?.

**Apple KyuMin**** : ** ini udah lanjut xDD

**Fanxingege**** : **itukan salah satu eomma appa author *~*, sip nih udah lanjut.

**Seokkie**** : **AMPUN… /merunduk/ T^T itu appa author weh….. jangan sakiti appa rusa /mewek /?

**askasufa**** : **fufufu~ itulah tuan muda, KrisYeol emang pantas buat itu/?. ._.v tenang aja Tao masih polos kok tapi cuman main kasar doank sama Baek /author dijitak Baek/

**HyunnieKai**** : **ini sudah lanjut kkk~

**LemonTea07**** : **ok ok gwenchannayo

**Michelle kim**** : **aslinya udah punya lanjutannya cuman lagi males upload xDD /lho  
**ayumKim**** : **sekali-sekali jadiin mereka berdua uke xDD hahaha….. /dihajar Chen sama Kai

**miszshanty05**** & ****Daevict024**** : **ini udah lanjut xDD

THANK'S FOR REVIEW GUYS

/tebar cipok sama ukedeul/


	3. Chapter 3

Innoncent?!

Author : Kim_YunAe / UAndAe27

Main Cast:

Luhan x Xiumin

Kris x Lay

Suho x D.O

Tao x BaekHyun

ChanYeol x Chen

Sehun x Kai

Warning : typo bertebaran, cerita enggak nyambung, NC kurang hot (?) dll.

Summary : Penjualan namja-namja yang cantik, manis serta sexy untuk menjadi maid pribadi, tetapi jangan tertipu dengan wajah-wajah innocent mereka karena dapat menjadi sangat "nakal" jika diminta.

Nb : jika terdapat titik berjumlah 2 maka itu menceritakan ditempat yang berbeda.

.

.

.

6 namja cantik, manis dan sexy sedang menunggu jemputan dari sang pemilik mereka menjemput mereka untuk diantarkan ke sang pemilik masing-masing.

"Hyung…."

"ne Chennie?" sahut namja berpipi chubby sambil membelai rambut namja berpipi tipis dan memanyunkannya seperti bebek.

"apakah kita akan bertemu lagi walaupun kita sudah memiliki majikan hyung?" tanya Chen lagi.

"tentu saja Chennie" sahut Lay sambil tersenyum manis memperlihatkan dimple yang dia punya.

"tetapi aku takut jika tidak dapat bertemu kalian lagi hyung" kata Kai.

"hei, apa kalian lupa bahwa di surat pernyataan itu tidak ada yang melarang kita untuk menemui satu sama lainkan?!" kata Lay.

"benar juga katamu Lay ge" kata Baekhyun bersemangat.

"dan kita masih bisa chatting satu sama lainkan?" tanya D.O

"tentu saja…." Jawab Baekhyun.

TIN…. TIN…. TIN…..

"sepertinya Hangeng ahjusshi dan Heechul ahjumma sudah datang, Kajja kita turun" ajak Xiumin.

Mereka pun turun sambil menarik koper masing-masing.

"ANNYEONG CHAGIA….." sapa namja cantik sambil memeluk Xiumin, Chen, Baekhyun, Lay, D.O dan Kai secara bergantian.

"ANNYEONG AHJUMMA…" seru Xiumin, Chen, Baekhyun, Lay, D.O danKai.

"apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya namja cantik itu.

"siap tidak siap harus siap kan seperti kata heechul ahjumma" jawab Xiumin dan diikuti oleh anggukan yang lainnya.

"tapi ingat jangan terlalu memaksakan diri" saran namja cantik bernama Heechul itu.

"ne ahjumma…." Sahut mereka bersamaan.

"kajja kita berangkat sekarang, barang-barang kalian di taruh saja di mobil warna hitam dan kalian masuk ke mobil warna putih ne" kata Heechul sambil mendahului 'anak-anak'nya tersebut.

Xiumin, Lay, Baekhyun, D.O, Chen dan Kai bergantian memasukan barang-barang mereka ke dalam mobil hitam dan merekapun bergegas masuk ke mobil yang diperintahkan Heechul.

"karena yang paling dekat adalah rumah majikan Chen jadi Chen akan diantarkan lebih dahulu, terus Baekhyun, D.O, Lay, Xiumin dan terakhir Kai" terang Heechul.

"arraseo ahjumma…" sahut mereka.

-SKIP PERJALAN MENUJU RUMAH MAJIKAN CHEN-

.

.

-Chen POV-

Disinilah aku, di depan apartemen megah milik Park Chanyeol calon majikanku. Akupun menekan bell apartemen milik Chanyeol.

TETTTT…..

"ne sebentar…." Sahut suara dari dalam apartemen.

'apa yang sedang dia lakukan?' pikirku.

Hampir 15 menit aku menunggu di depan pintu apartemen sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dadaku.

'aish… dia lama sekali' batinku.

TEETTTTTT….. TETTTT…. TETTTTTT…

Dengan emosi aku menekan-nekan bell apartemen milik Chanyeol.

"AISH BISA TIDAK KAU…. Menunggu….." katanya sambil membuka pintu dan matanya membulat sempurna setelah melihatku.

"annyeong tuan Park, aku maid baru anda" sapaku seramah mungkin.

Tanpa basa-basi dia menarikku masuk kedalam apartemen miliknya dan menguncinya.

"ternyata kau melebihi dugaanku Kim Jong Dae…." Kata Chanyeol sambil merangkul pinggangku.

"m-maksud anda a-apa?" tanyaku dengan nada gugup.

"emp…. aku hanya membayangkan apakah kau tinggi?" katanya

'aku tidak tinggi alias pendek' batinku.

"apakah kau cantik?" lanjutnya.

'masih cantik Lay gege dan Baekhyun hyung' batinku lagi.

"apakah kau sexy?" lanjutnya.

'sexy itu kai' batinku.

"dan apakah kau…."

"aku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan tuan Park, dan kau boleh mengembalikanku lagi ke penjualan itu lagi jika kau mencari tipe-tipe seperti itu" omelku sebelum dia menyelesaikan omongan terakhirnya.

"Jujur saja aku memang yang paling tidak menarik di antara yang lain dan aku…. Hiks….." tanpa sadar airmataku menetes.

Dia nampak membulatkan matanya dan berusaha menenangkanku.

-Chen POV END-

-Chanyeol POV-

'apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol? Kau membuat namja manis sepertinya menangis' batinku.

"ul-uljima…." Kataku berusaha menengkannya dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya itu.

"hiks…. Kau jahat tuan hiks…. Jahat….." katanya sambil terus terisak sambil terus memukul dadaku dengan pelan.

'sepertinya kau benar-benar melakukan kesalahan fatal Park Chanyeol' batinku lagi.

"kumohon diamlah Chennie…." Bujukku.

Sepontan dia diam dan mendongkak melihatku dengan mata sembabnya.

"Chennie?" tanyanya.

"ne, itu adalah panggilanmu dariku mulai sekarang. Arra?" kataku.

Dia hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan muka polosnya.

'apakah benar dia namja yang di foto saat di webside itu? mengapa dia begitu polos? Ah…. tidak tega merusak kepolosannya' batinku frustasi.

"tuan…"

"dan mulai sekarang jangan menganggilku dengan sebutan tuan, panggil aku Yeollie atau aku akan 'memakan'mu sekarang juga" kataku sebelum dia menyelesaikan omongannya.

"arraseo tu.. ah maksudku Yeollie…" ralatnya.

"aku masih mendengar kata-kata tuan Chennie, mari kita jalankan hukumanmu" ajakku dengan senyuman mesum.

"ANDWE….." teriaknya dengan suara melengking.

-CHANYEOL POV END-

.

.

-di tempat lain-

"sepertinya aku mendengar suara Chennie menjerit" kata namja berpipi chubby.

"Chennie? Siapa Seokkie?" tanya namja bermata rusa sambil memeluk namja berpipi chubby tersebut dari belakang.

"Chennie ituhhh…. Salah satuhhh… saengku Hanniehhh…." Kata namja berpipi chubby sambil mendesah karena daerah sensitifnya tengah di jelajahi oleh namja bermata rusa yang memeluknya sedaritadi.

"Seokkie ayo bermain…" kata namja bermata rusa sambil terus menghisap leher namja berpipi chubby tersebut.

"ANIYO AKU CAPEK…." Teriak namja berpipi chubby tersebut sambil reflex membanting tubuh namja bermata rusa tersebut yang lebih besar darinya.

BRUK…

"appoyo Seokkie….." erang namja bermata rusa itu.

"itu salahmu sendiri tuan Xi Luhan" kata namja berpipi chubby tersebut sambil berlalu dari tempat sang majikan dan menuju dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

.Maaf kalau pendek soalnya nyari waktu yang pas buat acara inti /?

Ada saran buat siapa yang diperkosa lebih dahulu /? #author tersenyum mesum sama para Seme

Review ya ^_^)/

Dan makasih yang udah Review kemaren-kemaren =^.^=


End file.
